Half-Strong: The Hero and the Traitor
by XSiveCruelty
Summary: When Bakugou is caught in a plot to find the traitor within Class 1-A, he starts to question what it really means to be and act as a hero, and if it is possible for him to defuse the situation without using his quirk. Suspense / Traitor fic. Focuses heavily on events 98 to 121 of the Manga.
1. Chapter 1: Infiltrator

**Notes:** This is my first ever fanfiction. Please review but be thoughtful. I love the ideas of traitor fictions, so I really wanted to write my own.

Be warned there's not a lot of shipping in this! I have a ship planned down the line, but it's mostly going to end in tragedy. Chapter one starts out similar to a prologue or retrospective, but it should jump into action pretty soon.

My characterization of Bakugou might appear to be a little more 'broody'. The narrator is attempting to be more neutral as possible, but the main focus and protagonist will be Bakugou. I apologize if my Bakugou is not over the top in antics, but I hope the story may explain his shift in tone better.

* * *

Katsuki would have liked to declare he learned absolutely nothing from his one week internship with Best Jeanist. He would have preferred to be made a fool in front of his classmates than to admit there was truth in what Best Jeanist said. After enduring humiliation and countless lectures to reform his 'brutish' behaviour, If there was anything that stuck in his mind, it was the final words that the pro hero spoke to him after the week came to a close.

'You might have thought I have failed in molding a brute like you into an exemplary hero. As I said, heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin. What is it that really makes someone a hero?'

'Shut your mouth, you shitty denim fop. I don't need to hear your talk about morals and image again,' Katsuki sneered, his lip curling to bare the raw pink of his gums as his anger crescendoed. Best Jeanist's expression remained unfazed by the teenager's aggression tactics. The pro hero's stance slouched with all the cool, false nonchalance of a model, yet he towered over Katsuki menacingly.

'There will come a time when to fight and when to use finesse. I did not pick you out because I believed you to be an idiotic delinquent. Bakugou, you have potential to reach your dream. If you don't increase your appeal, it could be your downfall.'

'You wanna ask me what really makes a hero?' Katsuki spat out every anger-filled word. 'I already know the answers! Being a hero can't be found in the fuckin' drivel you do! You hear me?'

He trudged away from the pro hero's office that day, his teeth grinding as he tried to unfix the side-parted, tidy hair that was inflicted upon him like a stubborn wound. As much as he would keep up the front an abrasive jerk and refuse change, he hated that he was reflecting now on the best thing to do, puzzling over what Best Jeanist said in what had befell him recently: another incident with villains in having to be rescued again; jeopardising his 'image' and 'appeal' as a hero, an outburst with that damn nerd, and now having to be placated with house arrest by the likes of Aizawa.

Something needed to change.

Even though he gained the truth about the connection between Deku and All Might, he could not help but feel alienated by their secret. Even the upbeat company and wide-eyed admiration of Kirishima and Kaminari offered little respite for him. Cleaning the dorm rooms and common rooms was a mindless activity, but there was one good thing about the punishment that Aizawa gave. Even though not keeping up with the others agonized his impatience, it gave him time to observe.

The worst thing about the punishment was Deku and having to endure his babble for the most part of the day. They spent time cleaning the common room kitchen in the morning, and then dusting. Deku used most of the opportunity to talk with Katsuki freely during the tedious intervals, as though their relationship reverted back to how it was when they were children.

'So anyway, Satou won the judging competition for the rooms because of the chiffon cake. I only got to try a bit, but it was incredibly delicious. I didn't think a cake of that size or quality would cook so well in a convection oven – at least, I think it's a convection oven. I wonder if Satou had to adjust the recipe at all; in fact, the cake left unsupervised for at least–'

'Shut the hell up, you damn nerd. I'm going to vacuum my room first.'

'I–I'll help too!' Deku offered. To be honest, he was disappointed he didn't get to see Katsuki's room. There was a grunt of disapproval from Katsuki, before resignation.

'Do whatever you want. Just don't mess shit up.'

Katsuki opened the door to his room. Midoriya looked upon room respectfully, large bright eyes taking everything in. The boy beamed so brightly, a shuddering gasp of excitement escaped his mouth in wonder.

'Wow, Kacchan! This brings back memories. Didn't I get this for your ninth birthday? I still can't believe you held onto this.'

It was a cloth banner of All Might that commemorated the hero's silver age era. Katsuki hung it from a single hook drilled into the wall, tilted at a slight angle as though it was merely a placeholder.

'I didn't keep it because of you.' he grumbled. 'Dammit – I don't know if it's better to remember or to forget,' Katsuki's arm trembled, his open palm forming a fist. Deku paled at the poster of All Might, and remembered. All Might's muscle form was now well and truly history, and his days of heroism were over. He could not stop his voice from faltering.

'Kacchan? Remember, it wasn't your fault – I'm sorry for bringing it up again, really–'

'Shut up!' Katsuki slammed his fist hard against the wall, and the loose items on his desk and shelves shook from the impact. 'Stop apologizing! Is that the only thing you know how to do, chosen one? If it were me, I would be more fuckin' concerned right now about All Might. There has to be another reason why they put us all together like this. It's all too fuckin' convenient.'

When Katsuki removed his hand from the wall, the plastered wall had formed a perfect crater of painted white gypsum, revealing a gaping hole in the wall's construction. In his attack, he felt the smooth, fine cord of a wire, and Deku saw it too, poking out through the wall out like a shiny black snake.

They only built the Heights Alliance three days ago. Even if they had the aid of quirks, it couldn't solve all issues regarding construction quality. They both knew that the wire should not have been there; a non-physical intruder into their private spaces.

'How… How did you hang the banner of All Might?' Deku's voice was soft and careful.

'I borrowed a drill from Kirishima.'

'Do you still have it?'

'He gave me his entire toolkit.'

Katsuki bought a red, metal toolkit over from his desk and opened it up. Its construction was vintage and was a clear nod to Eijiro's masculine aesthetic. He knew what Deku was going to do. The cover for the light switch came off easily with a gentle pry at the corner, it was almost laughably sad at the quality of the interior construction. Katsuki got a screwdriver and gently moved the tool anti-clockwise at the screws that fitted the outlet. When everything was removed, and the wiring was stripped bare, the both of them stopped their breathing as though afraid of being heard.

His room was bugged. Someone was listening to their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

**Notes:** I messed up the times for one part. It has been edited now.

I originally did not plan to have this many characters involved, but I hope that there will be enough set up to keep things interesting.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki was observant. It was a skill that was overshadowed by the ferocity of his quirk, the brilliance of how he manipulated his ability on the battlefield that came as naturally as breathing. Like witnessing an apex predator in its natural habitat, he was merciless and awe-inspiring all at once; a ball of nerves and adrenaline, he was raw power, energy and strategy. It was insulting how others could so easily believe he could be a villain. He knew the traitor had to be someone within Class 1-A. The events lined up far too conveniently in their curriculum, all attacks premeditated on one class.

That night, he could not talk about the room-bugging incident with Deku. Not here; not when they were still under house arrest. That idiot almost blabbed the secret of One For All to him. Despite gaining the trust of All Might and his successor, Katsuki just couldn't trust Deku completely. Not when the situation was so delicate. After sorting out the recyclables and flammables, the both of them went down the street to find where to put the recyclables down for pick-up. Aizawa gave them both permission to leave the grounds if it meant to carry out their cleaning tasks, though their curfew was strictly at ten o' clock.

'Kacchan, I– I've been thinking. What if it was a security measure for the teachers? To probe for the traitor?'

'What are you, an idiot? I got Kirishima to check his room. Kirishima managed to get Shouji to check his, in different locations too. Shouji even confirmed with his Quirk. Only my room has the problem.'

'...So does my room.'

Both of them remained silent, not looking at each other as they walked on, the clear plastic bags of rubbish clutched in each hand.

'It's far too selective.' Katsuki declared, once they walked further away from the school.

'Yeah.'

'And it's still not safe to talk about it here. Damn that scruffy dry eyes, damn this house arrest.' Katsuki's visage contorted to sharp angles of anger and contempt.

'Should we tell the teachers? Shouldn't we at least tell All Might?' Deku's voice wavered, but he showed no fear in his stance.

'Both of us know the answers already. We've already been warned by Aizawa. We can't resort to your usual methods of charging in because you have zero control over your mind or body.' Katsuki didn't mince words, and he meant everything he said about Deku's behaviour. 'Besides, what we've seen points directly to an outside influence. Not even Algernon would agree to having the entire faculty under total fuckin' surveillance.'

Algernon referred to Nedzu. A brash nickname, referring to the principal like that smarted in a rude way, but Deku agreed with Katsuki.

'I'm not sure how principal Nedzu intends to find the traitor, but he wouldn't treat UA like lab rats.'

Deku's eyes glimmered with determination, a confident smile on his freckled face. 'I have a plan. Let's meet up on Saturday at Koburi Pass. You should bring Kirishima or Kaminari.'

'I don't need to pick allies or be your buddy.'

'Well, you still like mountain climbing, right?' Deku rebutted, in that calm and gentle tone that Katsuki despised so much. Both of them knew that trying to subject the rest of the students to scouring their rooms for signs of tampering would lead nowhere to finding the traitor. 'Let's meet Saturday at noon in West Musutafu station.'

They threw the clear bags of rubbish into the heap that was already formed by the residents in Musutafu ward. It would be collected by morning.

'Let's go back.' Katsuki said. 'I still hate the idea of your plan.'

'You haven't heard it yet, Kacchan.'

'I know what it is without needing to hear it from your stupid mouth.'

* * *

Saturday came all too soon. At long last, Katsuki was no longer bound to the Heights Alliance and was able to freely move as he pleased. He would have preferred to catch up on coursework than to entertain Deku's tricks.

Did the roles reverse again? In the past, he was always the one that lead them onwards. Deku was the one that followed behind them. Just re-analysing their friendship again got his teeth grinding, and he had to admit by the time he made it to the station, his brow was already tired of furrowing.

He did not invite Kirishima or Kaminari as Deku asked, but he had spotted them within the station.

'Oiiiiii! Bakugouuuu!'

Eijiro Kirishima was waving from the central square of the station beside the green ticket and seat reservation counter, with a jagged tooth smile and expectant, friendly puppy eyes. They were beside a vending machine, and him and Denki Kaminari were holding drinks: a Pocari Sweat for Eijiro, and a C.C. Lemon for Denki.

'Catch!'

Eijiro threw a can and Bakugou caught it with a single hand, nearly crushing it in his fist. It was a rainbow Boss Coffee, still cool from the vending machine.

'I didn't know what you like, but I figured you probably need to catch up big time with homework, so here's a pick-me-up.' Eijiro beamed.

'Why the hell are both of you here?' Bakugou threatened through clenched teeth. He opened up the can of Boss Coffee. 'It was that damn nerd that sent you, wasn't it?'

'Midoriya made it sound kind of serious. We're honestly just looking out for you, man.' Kaminari said.

'I don't need either of you to be my human helicopters.' Katsuki downed the Boss Coffee. Eijirou and Denki only grinned at Katsuki's statement. Eijirou in admiration for Katsuki's 'manliness', and Denki for the phrase 'human helicopters'.

'There he is. Oiii! Midoriyaaaa!' Kirishima called out with his hands cupped beside his mouth. Kaminari gave a small, friendly wave as though his forearm was a metronome on allegro, or the mechanical arm of a solar-powered beckoning cat.

Katsuki saw the ruffled shock of dark green hair bob up and down as Deku ran. He assumed it would only be him, but there was another familiar face behind him. Delicate and round, with pink-pinched cheeks framed by a honey brown bob. Katsuki's stern and aggressive expression softened to a brief episode of confusion. All he could feel now was utter contempt for Deku's plans and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting on Koburi Pass

'Sorry I'm late,' Deku said, barely a pant to his words despite frantic running.

'Why is she here? Explain!' Katsuki crushed the empty can. That Deku, always up to some kind of trick, some kind of unexpected twist – pretending to have a group like in some kind of adventure novel so they could fight the traitor and save the day, and never even once thinking about the consequences –

'Bakugou, I was the one that insisted on coming,' Uraraka's small eyebrows were downturned in sincere apology. 'I thought if word got out that you and your friends met up with Deku, people might misinterpret it.'

'They're not my friends,' he scowled. 'How much did Deku tell you about the past?'

'Kacchan, enough–'

'Did you have fun talking behind my back, you prying–!'

'Kacchan.' A defensive hand shot out before him, the mangled, bone-broken hand of Deku. 'I trust Uraraka. I think she made the right assessment based on the situation.'

Katsuki said nothing more. He agreed something needed to be done about the traitor, but he didn't want to handle it this way. He slammed the empty can into the recycling bin, and used his Suica to bypass the gates, heading towards the JR lines. The only thing everyone could do was to follow his lead.

'W–We're not friends?' Kirishima stammered blankly.

* * *

They used to go to Koburi pass sometimes as children. With the advent of the population decline, there were more forests and woods to play in. That was something his father had said to him every time he came home triumphantly, though he never reflected too much on it. Koburi pass felt like their secret, where Katsuki was the king. Perhaps it was because to them, it was further away and thus it was special. Now, it felt like Deku was twisting the concepts that he was so familiar with again, turning them into something else.

They changed lines at Ikebukuro, and for the rest of the journey, Katsuki reviewed the homework he had to catch up on. Deku saw this, and mimicked Katsuki in turn. That left Uraraka, Kaminari and Kirishima to hold friendly banter.

'What? You lived alone before living in the dorms?' Kaminari gave a low whistle, impressed by her independence. Uraraka remained bashful.

'It's not that impressive, really! My parents live in Mie-ken. I just used the apartment as a place to sleep and eat so I could commute to UA.'

'A Kansai girl! I could kind of tell, to be honest.' Kirishima beamed proudly.

'Really? I try to hide my accent, but is it really that obvious?'

'No, not that! You were totally impressed by my manly room! You have a great sense of humor, and you're so friendly.'

'Pffft, that's– That's a totally outdated stereotype!'

'But it's true, at least for you!'

'Ah, you know what else is a Kansai stereotype…' Kaminari carried on the conversation.

It sounded like all three of them were having fun, and Deku beamed at listening to their conversation. Katsuki had finished his homework and decided to nap on the train. They were almost at Hanno. One more change of train lines, and they would be there soon.

* * *

Katsuki was the one that lead the way up the mountain pass. He was in his element here, and Deku was aware of it. Almost reflexively, Deku moved towards the back of the group as they walked up stone steps, like how he used to lag behind Katsuki and his friends, always looking on and never part of the group.

'So why this location? It's pretty far.' Kaminari asked. Deku gave a sheepish laugh before explaining.

'There's less chance of being overheard this way. UA is far too risky, and even meeting up in a metropolitan area may not be wise. We don't know the extent of control the villains have, or even how many informants there are. Hiking was something Kacchan always liked to do, so it would at least cover up as a story.'

'Huh. Would have never guessed.'

'How come Iida didn't come, and it's just Uraraka?' Kirishima asked. Deku looked down with forlorn eyes.

'Iida was against the idea. He thought it was too underhanded to try and resolve the traitor problem on our own.'

'It would also compromise his position as class representative if he was involved.' Uraraka added.

They didn't quite reach the peak, but they were in a secluded area. It wasn't so busy on Koburi Pass compared to other mountains, and the paths were bare and open, so it would have been easy to tell if there would be an approach.

'So what's the plan?' Kaminari asked, expectant eyes focused on Katsuki.

'As you know, my room has been bugged, as with Deku's. And now this idiot nerd was struck with another brilliant idea.'

'Bakugou, that's an oxymoron,' Kirishima said, trying to hide a wry smile.

'Shut up. He's a nerd that makes idiot decisions.'

'I had Hatsume Mei look into how the devices worked.' Deku began. 'It apparently works on an older form of technology that's near-obsolete. It was highly effective under oppressive regimes as a form of state surveillance. There are weaknesses to it.'

'Weaknesses?' Uraraka made a low hum, placing her finger to her chin.

'Because of its limitations, it can't be broadcast directly to a remote location. There is still an agent that has to process the recordings itself on site, and probably feed and sort relevant information to the villains. That's why there might be some sort of 'anticipation' with the attacks.'

'Thank god, if it was a device like that, then it rules out Jirou…' Kaminari clutched a hand to his chest, sighing in relief.

'Not exactly. There could be more than one informant, but it's unlikely. We haven't checked the east wing yet for bugging.'

'So if we get the main device, we could put an end to the traitor?' Uraraka summarized. Deku nodded.

'Shigaraki seems to like planning large-scale assaults. Considering what All M– what I know about him, I think these bugs planted in our rooms have ties to the League of Villains.'

'I think I know where this is heading,' Kaminari muttered.

'The electricity is controlled by the mains switch, which is in the teacher's lounge. It seems that they haven't gotten the backup power to fully work yet, giving us at least three to five minutes of action. Kaminari's job is to overload the circuit.'

'Oh no,' Kaminari groaned. He knew the situation would probably end up in his idiot state.

'Another thing. Hatsume said that because of the wiring, there are limitations to where the main device can be set up. That narrows down to where we might find the device. For the west wing, it would likely be located in the vacant room next to Kacchan, or up on the fifth floor, next to Satou. Those are the most likely possibilities. When the circuit is overloaded, it should override the keycard system on the door for safety reasons, giving you access to any room. However, the elevator wouldn't work in this situation, so it's best to do this as a team.'

'So this gives us barely five minutes to find the traitor's base?' Kirishima knit his brows and frowned. 'This is some tall order, Midoriya. And to do this without causing major damage to property?'

'A phasing quirk would probably come in handy right about now…' Uraraka sighed.

'I'm out.'

Everyone turned to look at Katsuki in bewilderment. He stood away from the rest of the group, hands shoved in baggy pant pockets.

'There is no real intent behind the plan except to steal or tamper with equipment. It doesn't mean we will find the traitor like this. It's the most fuckin' stupid thing I've heard anyone come up with.'

'Gee. Didn't know you gave a like and subscribe on the Stain video, Bakugou,' Kaminari quipped.

'You wanna go? C'mon and die!' Bakugou grabbed a fistful of Kaminari's shirt, causing the electricity discharge quirk user to protest and wail in horror.

Uraraka stood between them, attempting to soothe Katsuki's anger.

'Cut it out, please! Deku, I–' Uraraka's eyes remained clear and bright, despite the seriousness she was trying to convey. 'I believe that there's a chance this might work. So, I'll support you all the way through to the end. Just tell me what to do then.'

She smiled softly at Deku, and he returned the smile in kind.

Having Uraraka break apart the fight didn't bother him in the slightest, nor did it soothe or placate him. That strong, unwavering belief in Deku was the one thing that was set on breaking his spirit, coiling the tension within him to never release.

Heroes and villains, two sides of the same coin.


	4. Chapter 4: Rematch

The weekend passed, and classes resumed again on Monday. It felt like the outing to Koburi Pass happened weeks ago. Deku had already set the date to enact the plan tonight. Nobody was absent from attendance, and the conditions, so he said, were favourable.

'Bakugou, let's spar!'

Uraraka approached Katsuki after their practical lesson in Gym Gamma, her disposition ever cheerful and sunny. The field hadn't been cleared yet, but all of the students had exited. He cocked his head to one side and applied a guttural growl to his speech.

'Why? You wanna rematch from the sports festival?'

Uraraka didn't deny it. Her smile waned as she fumbled with her hands, stroking over her fingers slowly. 'It's just, what if I meet the traitor, and we're caught in a fight? I need to keep up what I learned with Gunhead, so I wanna learn with you, and become familiar with your style...'

'Why me?' he leaned in, now that she was speaking so quietly. From bold, she went straight to bashful. He never quite understood her.

'You must think I'm the traitor.' he said.

'N-Never!' she exclaimed, punctuating it with a small gasp. 'I admire how you fight.'

'Then you want to be a coward and emulate me, like that damn nerd.'

'It's nothing like that,'

'You piss me off. If you want to say something, just say it already.' _You remind me of Deku_ , he wanted to say. The same blind admiration that Deku had for him, she had for Deku, so he thought. Or maybe this time it was different.

Uraraka spoke softly, and she could feel her body trembling. 'When I think back on how I did at the sports festival, I noticed there were a lot of things I could have done better. Before the real battle even began, I had already reached my limit. It was unfair. It was frustrating… I honestly, truly, want to have a rematch.'

Her stance shifted, taking off the jacket of the UA uniform to reveal a familiar black tank top. He remembered this from the sports festival — that she used her jacket as a decoy, and he could feel the blood boil under his skin when he recalled how the match went. The jacket was thrown off, and it almost looked like it was affected by her quirk in how it fluttered away so breezelessly.

'Alright. I guess I can't keep you waiting until next year. If you wanna play at that game, I'm ready.' Katsuki bared his teeth in a grin, eager to take on the challenge. He responded in kind, tossing his own jacket aside.

'There won't be any tricks this time!' she said.

'Good. Then that means I won't hold back on you!'

Bakugou made the first move. He created an explosion directly in front of them, creating distance between them immediately. Uraraka now moved with lightness in her body, lacking the urgency that she displayed in their first match, and showed no fear for his explosions.

Judging from the last match, she's most likely to want to create an opening with her quirk. I can't afford to stay on the defensive if she's lost her sense of desperation.

Palms behind him, he shot out like a rocket, expelling a continuous trail of explosive power, and propelled directly towards Uraraka, with horrifying speed and sound that accompanied him.

'DIE!'

Uraraka did not move from her position, but only awaited Bakugou to come towards her, hands held out, the rest of her body relaxed and malleable.

As he rushed towards Uraraka, it was only at the very last second that she revealed her plan. She kept her body low – and dodge-rolled beneath Katsuki. He saw pink palms reaching out for his leg that was stretched out, and reflexively made a micro-adjustment, dodging her touch. He tilted, narrowly changing his course, and made an impromptu landing; skidding on the ground with a trail of dust behind him. He heard the sound of his own, heavy breath, and felt a trickle of sweat at his temple.

 _She hasn't lost that desperation at all. The difference is just her technique._

'So close!' she panted hard, dusting herself off. She wiped her cheek, but instead of the urgent glare that he saw at the sports festival, it was a determined smile.

'I'm not letting you try that again,' he declared, gritting his teeth in anger. If Uraraka as so much touches him with her quirk, he would be at a disadvantage.

'You're going to have to!' she yelled, wide-mouthed and playful.

He came at her at a different angle, pivoting like a boxer, mobile on his feet. He kept his attack concentrated, never relenting with creating explosions that would deter her from him. He would have to do this by attrition; wear her down like before. Creating as little wind-up as possible, he plunged his fist into the ground, and light appeared underground, before he exploded everything in concentric rings outwards from him. If she didn't move fast enough, she would need a trip to the infirmary afterwards.

Ash grey smoke clouded his vision. He couldn't see where she was at first, and then he looked above. His eyes widened. There was a huge chunk of debris that was suspended above him, and he saw a glimpse of her round face looking. She must have taken care of the surroundings, and when he made his last attack, she used her quirk on it and waited for the explosion to propel herself up further.

'It's my–' Uraraka put her fingers together. '–victory!'

The debris free-fell, and Uraraka jumped out. Reflexively, Bakugou blocked her attack, allowing her to touch him. His entire demeanour was calm, even when her quirk activated and he floated in the air.

 _I can't lose my cool._

'HOWITZER––' a threatening flash of light appeared in his palms. He propelled himself in a corkscrew motion, fueling the air behind him as a tornado. All Uraraka would be able to see was the burning red glow that threatened to burst at any moment.

'––IMPACT!'

The air behind them exploded, but she had fell backwards. As the smoke settled, Bakugou had Uraraka pinned to the ground, his hands grasped firmly around her wrists to prevent use of her quirk. He was still floating, but Uraraka acted as his anchor to the floor. Like a mad dog that refused to let go of his prey, he kept a firm grip over her wrists. His tenacity forced Uraraka to surrender.

'R-Release…'

'That's right.' His voice was guttural and rough with aggressive superiority. 'It's _my_ victory.'

Uraraka's face scrunched up, and her bottom lip trembled.

'Ochako, are you–'

'B-Bakugou, please get off me–!'

He soon realized the problem as her cheeks swelled up, and released his grip. Uraraka scrambled away from Bakugou, and all he heard was the sound of her throwing up. He got up, and grabbed his UA jacket (he found Uraraka's first; it had her name written on the label, and that was how he told the difference). Not once did he take his eyes off the girl, who continued to throw up. As though it was the first time he ever felt guilty, he walked towards Uraraka, and dropped the jacket over her shoulders as though he was afraid to make contact with her.

'Sorry – I'll just... take you to the infirmary.'

'N-No it's fine.' she panted, after a particularly liquid vomit. The worst of it was over, and she sat up, rubbing the gastric acid and saliva from the side of her mouth with a sheepish little smile. 'It tends to happen when I overuse my quirk.'

Even though he won, her last words and her smile dampened his victory. He regretted even apologizing or even feeling sorry to her.

'If you're fine, get up!' he shouted, embarrassed for showing any sincerity at all. 'I don't have time to baby you all day!'

Uraraka shot up immediately as though Katsuki was an angry drill sergeant.

'I'm surprised that you uh,' the blush deepened on her cheeks. 'Called me by my first name.'

It would take more than that to move Katsuki towards showing an emotion he would consider weak. He scratched his cheek and glanced away.

'Your first name was just easier to say than 'round-face' or 'Uraraka'.'


End file.
